Te amo por como eres, no por lo que eres
by Karito Mautz Yuuji
Summary: Ellos enemigos pr naturaleza, se encuentran un dia y se enamoran perdidamente,.. ¿pero que pasara cuando sepan que tienen que matarse mutuamnete para que su amor dure eternamente? Seran capaces de hacerlos o renunciaran a esa felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a** **todos, aqui por fin traigo una historia mia, en realidad me costo mucho en decidirme a hacer una historia, pero tenia muchas ganas, por eso quiero darle las gracias a** Ai no Kuroi por haberme ayudado con las ideas de la historia y por haberme casi creado la cuanta en esta pagina, muchas gracias amiga te estoy muy agradecida, espero qwue leas la historia y que te guste y no haberte desilucionado.

Bueno espero que les guste la historia por el momento va el prologo y dejenme decirles que esta relatado en primera persona a si tambien como van a estarlo algunos capitulos, pero siempre les avisare todos los cambios respectivos en cuanto vaya publicando los fics, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, y sin mas que decirles vamos al primer capitulo.

* * *

Te amo por como eres, no por lo que eres.

Prologo.

Lo ultimo que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos fueron aquellos colmillos que poco a poco iban acercándose a mi, no lo podía creer ¿Cómo era posible que mi vida terminara así?, habían tantas cosas que aun no había alcanzado a hacer.

Pero lo que siguió a este acto no me lo esperaba, una hermosa joven estaba parada delante de aquella criatura, arriesgando su vida con tal de protegerme; pero ¿por que hacia eso? ¿Cómo era posible que me salvara si ni siquiera me conocía?

Lo siguiente que vi, fue a aquella criatura abalanzarse sobre la joven; esta vez si tuve que cerrar mis ojos para no ver lo que le esperaba a la pobre joven, seguramente iba a morir despedazada por aquella criatura. Pero a los pocos segundos sentí una caricia sobre mi cabeza y escuche una dulce voz que me preguntaba como me encontraba; abrí mis ojos y ahí la vi como si no hubiera pasado nada; le respondí que me encontraba bien y le di las gracias por haberme salvado, ella pareció muy aliviada al saber mi respuesta y me dijo que se a legraba que yo estuviera bien.

Me levante lentamente y avance hacia ella, solo en ese momento me di cuenta que ella estaba lastimada y presionaba fuertemente su lado izquierdo del cual emanaba sangre, quise acercarme a ella para ver si la podía ayudar en algo, pero ella instintivamente retrocedió, no quise seguir avanzando y desde donde estaba le volví a dar las gracias por haberme salvado, ella solo sonrió y dijo que se alegraba que yo estuviera bien y no me haya pasado nada.

Luego se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino; pero al dar los primeros pasos cayó desmayada. Me acerque rápidamente hacia ella e intente reanimarla, pero no pude, así que decidí cargarla en mi espalda y llevarla a mi casa ya que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Al llegar a mi hogar, subí con la joven a mi habitación para ir en busca del botiquín para curar sus heridas.

Cuando termine de curarla, la deje recostada para que siguiera descansando ya que aun no recobraba el conocimiento, solo esperaba que se despertara al día siguiente, para así poder conocer a mi joven heroína.

Continuara.......

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el prologo no quiero adelantarles nada para el proximo capitulo quiero que sea una sorpresa, por cierto en el siguiente cap estan las aclaraciones de una parte del prologo, asi que si quedaron con dudas aguanten hasta el cap 1.

Espero que dejen reviews, para asi poder tener sus opiniones de que les va pareciendo la historia. bueno nos vemos en el capitulo 1. cuidense mucho.

KXITO-CHAN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste y por cierto me haria muy feliz que me dejaran reviews por favor los estare esperando, quiero saber sus opiniones esta historia es de mi mera creacion y me estoy esforzando mucho en ella por eso estaria muy agradecida con sus opiniones.**

**Voy hacer algunas aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**-El capitulo y gran parte de la historia esta tomado desde el punto de vista de kag.**

**-Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de KAg, y el resto son las convewrsaciones que va manteniendo con el rsto de los personajes.**

**Una vez echa las aclaraciones espero que les guste y vamos con el primerr cap de esta historia.**

* * *

**Cap. 1**

_Cuando abrí mis ojo esa mañana. Me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación, esta era distinta mas sencilla y pequeña que la mía, era de un color crema muy lindo, al lado de la cama había un velador el cual tenia la foto de una joven pareja, al observarla mejor, me di cuenta que es aquella fotografía salía la muchacha que ayude ayer, con otro joven, seguramente era su pareja._

_Cuando logre incorporarme en la cama me di cuenta que tenia una venda en mi costado izquierdo donde la criatura de ayer me había lastimado, todavía no lo podía creer como una criatura tan insignificante como ella había logrado causarme una herida de esa magnitud no se lo podía perdonar y todo era por culpa del estado en el que me encontraba, cuanto tiempo mas tendría que estar así para volver a ser yo misma._

_Me levante lentamente de la cama y quise ir a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar en el que me encontraba, cuando finalmente logre llegar a la puerta aunque con mucha dificultad, en el momento en que me dignaba a abrir la puerta pude ver como el cerrojo daba la vuelta lentamente dándome la alarma de que alguien iba a entrar a la habitación y seguramente percatarse de si me había despertado, me volví lo mas rápido que pude a la cama y justo e el momento en el que arreglaba las mantas de la cama, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer mayor que me miraba muy detenidamente, de repente la mujer hablo y me dijo_:

-Buenos días- me dijo- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-E...t.o…… bien gracias

-No te asuste niña, no pasa nada soy la nana de esta casa me llamo Kaede, mi niña Sango me mando a ver como seguías, además me pidió que le avisaras cuando despertaras, ¿es verdad que la salvaste de esa criatura anoche?

-Si así es, pero no se preocupe señora Kaede hice lo que cualquier persona pudo haber echo

- Si eso lo se pero igual te lo agradezco, el trabajo de mi niña Sango siempre ha sido muy arriesgado ya que siempre se ha tenido que enfrentar a peligros como eso desde que era una niña

-¿Desde que era una niña? Pero por que se arriesga tanto

-Bueno el trabajo de mi niña la obliga a someterse a esa clase de peligros, siempre le he dicho que deje ese trabajo de lado pero ella me dice que sea como sea va a seguir la tradición familiar y que nada ni nadie la va hacer cambiar de opinión

-¿La tradición familiar? Pero en que consiste esa tradición si se puede saber por que si se arriesga tanto por eso debe ser muy importante para ella

-Yo creo que a mi no me compete darte esa información, deberías preguntarle a ella y si es que te tiene confianza ella misma será la que te diga a que se dedica

-Esta bien disculpe Sra. Kaede que la haya molestado

-No te preocupes no me molestas, bueno iré a avisarle a mi niña que ya has despertado- dijo la anciana mientras salía de la habitación.

_Necesitaba salir pronto de este lugar y llegar luego a mi hogar si "EL" se entera que en mi paseo nocturno en vez de hacer lo que debería hacer salve a una persona se va a molestar mucho. Además "EL" ya me advirtió que si sigo con la idea de contradecirlo la que iba a sufrir no iba a ser yo si no mi familia además de que todos los de mi clan d se iban a enterar de quien era yo realmente y después de eso seria nombrada la vergüenza de la familia; pero aunque "EL" se opusiera yo iba a seguir con mi idea adelante pero debía ser a escondidas de el, mientras el no se enterara todo iba a estar bien._

_Me acerque lentamente a la ventana para abrirla y poder salir por ahí, pero justo en el momento en el que ponía un pie en la ventana para poder saltar alguien me dijo_:

-No creo que seas capaz de salir por ahí con la herida que tienes en tu costado izquierdo, además aunque pudieras estamos en un 2º piso por lo tanto es imposible que puedas saltar sin volver a lastimarte ¿no lo crees? Por cierto me llamo Sango- me dijo- y yo fui quien te trajo aquí depuse que te desmayaste ayer

-Gracias, pero no tenias por que haberlo echo

-No claro que tenia que hacerlo, después de lo que tu hiciste por mi es lo menos que podía hacer. Por que ¿Quién es capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por alguien que no conoce?

-Bueno te lo agradezco mucho pero sabes ahora necesito regresar a mi casa, por que de seguro ya deben estar preocupados por mi, ya que no volví a dormir anoche.

-Pero no te preocupes por eso si quieres te presto el teléfono para que llames a tu casa y digas que te vas a quedar un rato mas en mi casa, por favor quisiera conocer un poco mas de mi joven heroína.

_Quede pensando su propuesta, la verdad a mi también me daba curiosidad conocer un poco mas de ella; pero por otro lado estaba "EL" como le iba a decir que me iba a quedar en la casa de la persona que salve ayer de seguro que me armaba un escándalo y no me dejaría en paz pero y si le inventaba una excusa; si eso haría le inventaría una excusa y así podría quedarme a conocer un poco mas de la vida de Sango._

-Esta bien me voy a quedar un rato más contigo aunque sea a desayunar pero de casualidad tendrás algo de ropa que puedas prestarme por que en realidad no me gustaría irme con esta ropa a mi casa y mucho menos pasearme con ella por tu casa.

-Oh pero que despistada soy discúlpame por favor enseguida te traigo algo pueda quedarte, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Kagome, mucho gusto

-Muy bien Kagome, espérame un momento enseguida te traigo algo de ropa, mientras tanto utiliza el teléfono que esta e la habitación de al lado.

-Bueno muchas gracias Sango.

_Mientras Sango iba a buscarme algo de ropa, me traslade a la habitación de al lado para poder hablar por teléfono tenia que hacerlo lo mas rápido posible antes que "EL" se enterara por alguno de sus secuaces lo que había echo._

_Simplemente lo detestaba, su sola presencia me hacia sentir mal, no podía creer que mi familia me haya comprometido un ser tan repúgnate como el ¿acaso lo hicieron cuando se enteraron de mi decisión y quisieron evitar que las demás familias del clan descubrieran mi traición hacia ellos?_

_Cuando por fin termine de hablar con "EL" pude descansar de haberlo escuchado caso 15 minutos, como era posible que se comportara de esa forma tan infantil y arrogante. Y mas encima había sido tal y como me lo había imaginado, entro en una gran escándalo y se puso como loco cuando le dije que iba a llegar mas tarde._

_Seguramente después de eso les iba a dar la lata a mis padres diciéndoles la clase de hija que tenia y que como era posible que cuando chica me hayan dado tanta libertad_

_Justo en ese momento Sango entro a la habitación en la que me encontraba y me dijo que mi ropa ya estaba lista y que había mandado a que me arreglen el baño por si tenía la necesidad de bañarme._

_Agradecí mucho esa preocupación de su parte y la verdad es que si tomaría un baño y aprovecharía para relajarme y pasar el mal rato que había vivido con mi "prometido"_

_Luego de eso vendría la conversación con Sango, la cual estaba esperando con muchas ganas quería conocer cual era ese secreto de familia que la tenia permanentemente enfrentándose a tales peligros._

_Me llamaba mucho la atención y pensaba descubrirlo costase lo que costase._

**Continuará…………………**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap me costo mucho pensarlo para que quedara bien al final me convenci que estaba bien ojala no las decepcione.**

**Ahora quiero agradecer aesa personas que me dejaron reviews:**

**Rosa angela: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, se que me demore un poco en subir pero es que el trabajo me quita tiempo, espero que hayas quedado conforme con el capitulo.**

**Elizita-kag-lu: espero que te haya gustado el cap lo hice un poco mas largo, se que el prologo fue un poco corto pero ten en cuentas que asi hay mucho mas suspenso, espero que te guste.**

**Kagomekatherine: espero que no te desilucione el fic y ojala lo logre hacer tan interesante como a ti te gusta.**

* * *

**bueno espero que a todos les haya gustado el cap y no se olviden de dejar reviews, los estare esperando.**

**chao y besitos para todos.**


End file.
